Slavery Can Improve
by Tarkonta
Summary: A young boy is taken for having a lack of fear from his home. He becomes a slave and servant to the Volturi but could he be rescued before it is to late or will he get the death he is begging for?
1. Chapter 1

**This has nothing to do with Bella or the Cullens. This story merely takes place in the Twilight Universe. **

**This came to me in a dream last night and I thought "Hey, what the hell" and decided to write it. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, And any thing from the series. Story is my own idea.**

My name is Dustin, but in order to understand my story you will need to know my past. So here is how it all started, I was thirteen years old and lived in a small town in Northern Canada. I had two brothers, their names were Jess, and Tristin. My father was raising us three boys by himself. All in all my life was great. I had a hobby of taking late night walks to breathe in the crisp air and think. It was then more than three years ago that my life changed completely.

I was out on one of my walks and for once I decided to stray a little further from the main roads then usual, but I had never had problems before so I just kept walking. I then seen the most amazing looking woman in front of me with a huge grin on her face. Her beauty put a model's to shame. She looked at me with that smile and called me over to her. Something in me told me to run away but I didn't listen. I was in front of her now and said "Hello?" she smiled at me again and asked "Hello, child what are you doing out so late?" I replied honestly with "Taking a walk, thinking."

It was then she said "Such a shame, even though it is a beautiful one that this will be your final night." I looked at her like she was insane then she crouched down and she showed her teeth. She was a very slight woman who looked to be about seventeen, I had always been raised to never hit a woman so I stood at full attention and looked at her and questioned "What do you mean?" She cocked her head at me and said "Your not afraid?" "Should I be?" I replied with. "Yes, any human should be terrified of me." "I need to go, have a good night miss." I said kindly, thinking she was completely insane and I turned around, but she was there right in front of me when I turned around I whipped my head back and forth between where she was and where she is standing now "Huh, what the- how did you?" I stammered.

"Child I am taking you with me, if you fight me on this you will die." I looked into her eyes and for the first time realized they were a blood red. However in her eyes I could see she meant every word of what she was saying. She then hit me and everything faded to darkness.

I awoke and rubbed my eyes and seen I was on a plane! "Huh?" Was all I said and then I heard a laugh that sounded like music. I looked over to see the same woman beside me. "Good morning." She said, I looked wide eyed at her and began to get up to run from her then remembered we were on a plane. "What do you want with me? Where are you taking me? Why did you hit me? Who are you?" I asked she laughed again. "How about I answer those one by one." I nodded "Okay, so first, I am taking you with me back to my home in Italy because since you do not fear me instinctively something is very interesting about you. I hit you because its easier to carry an unconscious boy rather than a conscious one who can resist and argue. My name is Katie" she leaned closer to my ear "and I am a vampire." My eyes shot open and I became extremely nervous when I seen how close she was to my neck. "If you make a scene that will cost everyone on this plane their life so I suggest you sit put." She said as if she was talking about the weather.

I nodded weakly and felt as if I was going to throw up. We finally began landing and I could hear the stewardess say over the intercom "We have now reached our destination of Volterra, Italy. Thank you for flying International Airlines and we hope to see you again." Katie grabbed my hand and I jumped from the cold of hers, she said "Come now, follow me and behave." I just nodded my head and followed behind her as she led me towards a large castle. My jaw dropped when I realized that was where we were headed. When we got inside there was a receptionist who, from her name tag, I could tell was named Gianna. She smiled at Katie and said "Go on through, Master Aro is not busy at the moment." Katie just nodded and led us through the door and down a hall into a large open spherical shaped room with three men in thrones across from the door.

"Ah, Katie it is so good to see you again, What is it you bring child?" The middle one of the three who had shoulder length black hair and was as pale as the other two said. "How about you just read my thoughts and then you will know, Master Aro." Katie said holding up her hand an walking towards Aro. He grasped he hand and closed his eyes for about ten to fifteen seconds then smiled at me and said "Boy, you do not fear us?" I scoff slightly "Truth be told I don't know what it is like to be afraid. I never have been afraid of anything. Not the dark when I was a kid or horror movies." Aro's eyebrows lifted and he looked at Katie "Katie, perhaps you are right and he could be useful but we will keep him here. It will help our guards test their restraint and also he may be able to do the mediocre work that needs to be done here."

That his how my story is, I have now been in Volterra, Italy as a slave for the Volturi for the last three years. I know every day I am working that there is a chance that a random vampire may want a snack and will attack and kill me, but right now death would be welcomed. I am tired of being a slave for all these vampires, having to gather glasses of blood at their banquets and such. Banquets such as the one I will be serving glasses of blood to everyone tonight. I honestly hope that I might die tonight.

**So there was the first story to this story I know it is short but I felt this was a good place to end it. PLEASE NOTE THAT MY REAL NAME IS DUSTIN but the siblings names and Katie are completely made up. Hope you like it. Please R&R**


	2. Meeting Eachother

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I don't have anything to say so here is your story!!!**

I am now in my top of the line suit that is all black with a white dress shirt and dark blood red tie. I wear sunglasses as ordered. I walk around serving these vampires a glass of blood whenever they raise a hand.

I hurry across the floor and give a large man a glass then walk away after giving a curt nod, as is proper etiquette. I see from across the room a small hand go up and hurry to deliver the blood so I am not punished. When I arrive there the vampire who raised her hand looks at me quizzically and waves me over. I nod politely and walk over to the vampire, tray in hand. I now noticed she was just as beautiful as any vampire. She had short black hair and a thin build. Her hair reached her shoulders and had a long bang hanging in front of her left eye. She was of course pale with red eyes. She was probably about five foot two, seeing as she was up to my chin and I am six foot one. "Hello miss, how might I help you?" I ask

She looked at me as if she was interested or intrigued. "Boy, how are you not afraid?" She asked. "There is no reason to fear, I know what everyone here is and I know I can die but it doesn't matter, truth be told I wouldn't mind dying." She smirked and me and asked "May I have a glass and perhaps we could talk?" I handed her the glass and she led me to the adjoining lounge with sofas. "So boy, you say you wouldn't mind dying why is that?" she questioned. I sighed, "I have been a slave here for the Volturi for over two years. I was taken here due to my lack of fear, you asked me why I wasn't afraid correct?" She nodded "Well truth is I don't know what fear is like I have never been scared." She looked at me questionably and added "That is interesting, child, what is your name."

I jumped. "I am sorry miss I can't say, as a slave I have no right to a name." She frowned and said "Just tell me, what was your name before you were brought here." "Miss please don't make me say, I will be punished very painfully." I say now devoid of any emotion. Her frown merely deepened and she came up and whispered in my ear. "It is okay boy, just tell me, truth is I am considering getting you out of this place. You…intrigue me." I honestly gasped from shock, then I remembered. "As kind as that is to offer you should know as well as I that I will never leave this castle, I know to much of your world. The Volturi would kill me far before letting me out, They can't risk the secret." I say dejectedly.

She backs away from me still sitting on the sofa across from me. "Child, I am from the Transylvanian Coven, We are the second strongest coven and Aro owes me a favour actually. I am sure that I could simply ask for you to leave with me and he would allow it." I put on a stone face not portraying the happiness flooding me at the thoughts of possibly getting out of here. "Miss, to answer your question my name is Dustin." She smiled and it reached her eyes she looked genuinely…happy? But why? "It is a pleasure to meet you Dustin now how about we speak with Aro?" I nod and say "He is currently in the throne room with Lords Marcus and Caius along with Demetri, Heidi and Felix." She nodded and stood. We walked out of the lounge and we head to the throne room. I noticed she was slowly and gradually getting closer to me the whole way. What were these strange feelings I am having for this vampire, whom may be my saviour. Or possibly just another tyrant.

The emotions confuse me but before I could ponder on them any longer we arrived at the large double doors to The Throne Room. I was about to bow down and wait to be called in but the vampire who's name I still haven't gotten just walked up to the doors and pushed them open. My eyes bulged as I seen how she didn't even wait to be called. I seen from across the room Aro's head turn toward the door and then I heard him exclaim "Ah, so good to see you again, Aurica, it has been so long." Aurica, such a beautiful name. "Indeed Aro, what has it been two-hundred years?" Aro smiled and waved his hand to dismiss me, I was about to turn when Aurica said "Wait child, Aro I wish to speak to you about this boy, so if you would be so kind as to let him stay while we speak."

Master Aro's eye lit up with interest and he nodded. Aurica then began "Aro, I wish to claim on that favour you owe me." Aro looked at Aurica puzzled and said kindly "How may I repay my dept Aurica?" Aurica smiled at him and replied "I merely want your human slave there, Dustin." Aro looked at me murderously for telling her my name. Then I heard Aurica "Tsk, Tsk Aro if it makes you feel better I pleaded with the boy to tell me his name, he refused the first few times." Master Aro relaxed back into his throne and asked "Aurica, why would you want this _human_ here?" putting a lot of disgust on the word human. Aurica laughed and it was the most amazing sound I had ever heard "He interests me, here just read my thoughts and that will make this all the easier." with that Aurica walked up with her hand outstretched and Aro took it.

**Aurica's POV (Back when she raises her hand)**

I raised my hand wanting a nice glass of blood to get rid of the itch in the back of my throat. A few moments later a boy, well he was closer to a man but still a boy compared to me, carrying a tray walks to my area and looks around. What surprised me was this boy was not a vampire waiter like I had been expecting, no he was a human child no older than seventeen or eighteen. He was relatively tall with broad shoulders, he had dirty blond hair that was cut short and styled neatly. I could see through his dark tinted sunglasses he had pale blue eyes.

I look at him quizzically and wave him over to me. He speaks clearly and in a calm demeanour "Hello miss, how might I help you?" I am intrigued and I am sure my face shows it "Boy, how are you not afraid?" I ask. His response was "There is no reason to fear, I know what everyone here is and I know I can die but it doesn't matter, truth be told I wouldn't mind dying." I smirk as a picture of me draining him of his pleasant smelling blood flashes into my mind. His scent is similar to rain and pine. "May I have a glass and perhaps we could talk?" I ask truly wishing to continue speaking with him, he is very interesting and you can tell very confident.

He handed me a glass and I lead him into the lounge. We sat on the couches there and I said "So boy, you say you wouldn't mind dying why is that?" He sighed, "I have been a slave here for the Volturi for over two years. I was taken here due to my lack of fear, you asked me why I wasn't afraid correct?" I nodded wanting him to continue "Well truth is I don't know what fear is like I have never been scared." I looked at him questionably because no one has never been scared. I replied with "That is interesting, child, what is your name." He jumped from the sudden question and said. "I am sorry miss I can't say, as a slave I have no right to a name." I frowned in pity and said "Just tell me, what was your name before you were brought here." "Miss please don't make me say, I will be punished very painfully." he replies now devoid of any emotion. I am sure my frown merely deepened so I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "It is okay boy, just tell me, truth is I am considering getting you out of this place. You…intrigue me." When really he did so much more to me that I can not even understand. He gasped then his face turned solemn and he said "As kind as that is to offer you should know as well as I that I will never leave this castle, I know to much of your world. The Volturi would kill me long before letting me out, They can't risk the secret." He says and I almost feel bad but I meant every word of what I said.

Then I remembered that time when one of Aro's guards decided he was going to rebel and ran and hid in Transylvania. I remembered how Aro himself said _"Thank you for getting rid of our…problem, I will pay you back somehow." _"Child, I am from the Transylvanian Coven, We are the second strongest coven and Aro owes me a favour actually. I am sure that I could simply ask for you to leave with me and he would allow it." I say. His face turns to stone but I can see his eyes are swimming with happiness. He says in a kind tone "Miss, to answer your question my name is Dustin." Hmm, Dustin a very nice name I believe that is an English rendition of Torsten which was an Old Norse name for Thor's Stone. I smile and am happy for some reason to know something as insignificant as this young boys name. "It is a pleasure to meet you Dustin now how about we speak with Aro?" I say, he replies with "He is currently in the throne room with Lords Marcus and Caius along with Demetri, Heidi and Felix."

We walked out of the lounge and as we walked several things went through my head. It was then I noticed I was slowly…gravitating toward this boy, in a fleeting thought I thought _'Is it possible, after over eight hundred years I found my…' _I trailed off not wanting to hope. We arrived at the doors to the throne room. I seen him halt and start to bow when I just walked up and opened the door. Aro turned his head to me and exclaimed "Ah, so good to see you again, Aurica, it has been so long." I seen Dustin smile slightly whe he heard my name "Indeed Aro, what has it been two-hundred years?" Aro smiled and waved his hand to dismiss Dustin, He started to turn when I said "Wait child, Aro I wish to speak to you about this boy, so if you would be so kind as to let him stay while we speak."

Aro's eye lit up with interest and he nodded. I then began "Aro, I wish to claim on that favour you owe me." Aro looked at me puzzled and said kindly "How may I repay my dept Aurica?" I smiled at him and replied "I merely want your human slave there, Dustin." Aro looked at Dustin murderously for telling me his name. For no reason I felt an overwhelming want, no need, to protect this boy, and keep him safe. I scolded "Tsk, Tsk Aro if it makes you feel better I pleaded with the boy to tell me his name, he refused the first few times." The old ancient relaxed back into his throne and asked "Aurica, why would you want this _human_ here?" putting a lot of disgust on the word human. I laughed because frankly I wasn't sure but I felt drawn to him. "He interests me, here just read my thoughts and that will make this all the easier." with that I walked up with my hand outstretched and Aro took it.

He then seen all my thoughts and even the one fleeting one I tried to repress. Speaking so quickly and so quietly it was guaranteed Dustin didn't hear he said "Aurica, I believe you may be right, one moment." He turned and whispered to Marcus to check out relationship. Marcus' eyes went wide when he checked and I looked confusedly at him. Aro grabbed his hand quickly and smiled slightly "Aurica, Your fleeting thought was correct." I couldn't help but smile widely. I then backed up and asked "So is there any problems with me leaving with him?"

**====================================================== I know I know, cliff hanger I am sorry but I wanted to end it here. Now I want YOUR feedback, should Aro have a problem with losing his slave or not? Also I KNOW THE ROMANIAN COVEN WAS WIPED OUT!!! Please I do not need repetitive messages saying that, this is a fanfic, I can do what I want LOL. I hope you liked the chapter. Review Please!**


	3. Admitting

So here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. R&R please!

Aurica's POV

"**Hmm, He is a very useful slave though Aurica. Can't you understand how it would be unfortunate for me to lose him? He is extremely rare by truly having no fear even though he knows full well what we are and what we can do." Aro stated. I pressed my lips "Aro, I realize he would be a slight loss for you, but I implore you to please allow me to take him." I then said much to quiet for Dustin to hear "Please Aro, I just want my mate…" it came out as almost a beg. Aro's shadowed eyes softened but were still adamant, "Aurica, I am only losing in this deal, how can this be in my favour at all?" **

**I remembered he owed me a favour "Aro, are you not a man of your word?" He looks at me puzzled but said "I am, your point?" I smiled "Well I seem to remember that a certain coven of vampires retreated into my lands and I destroyed them for you. You yourself said **_**'Aurica, thank you for your assistance, if there is ever anything I can help you with do not fear to ask.' **_**Well Aro, I am asking, and I want Dustin." Aro grimaced I am guessing at the memory of the damage that coven did. Aro with a scowl, knowing he had lost himself a valuable slave, said "Fine! You may take him however, he must be changed or killed soon. We can't have humans knowing the secret." I smiled "Thank you Aro." He scowled and said "Now LEAVE before I change my mind" I then heard him mumble "Such a useful slave gone…" I looked over at Dustin and felt that same pull in my chest and smiled. He glanced at Aro scowling and kept his face stone.**

**We walked down the halls in silence and it became to much. "Dustin, is there anything you need from your room?" I asked. He smiled brightly "I love it when you use my name, its been so long since I have heard it pleasantly. No, I have no possessions at all." I was taken aback "No clothes?" "Only this suit I am wearing right now." I frowned and we had just walked out the gates of Volterra Castle. It was still early around three o'clock I would guess so the sun wasn't out yet. I got to my car a Midnight black Jaguar XKR. Dustin smiled and I felt my dead heart stutter. "Hop in Dustin" and I walked to the driver's seat. I then seen Dustin clench and look around. He looked at me and said "Shouldn't you have the windows down?" I couldn't help it, I broke out laughing he actually thought I would attack him. He looked at me like I was completely insane. After finally calming down we were well out of Volterra. "Dustin, trust me on one thing if any and that is my self-control. I may hunt humans yes, but I am not cruel and I never let my prey suffer. However I have freakish self control in order for me to actually have a risk of unintentionally draining you I would have had to starve myself for probably a good six months and then been locked in a air tight enclosed space where you had been cut and bleeding." He visibly relaxed "Is your control really that good?" I smiled "I probably have the best control of all vampires. Now I am sure you have some questions for me."**

**Dustin's POV**

"**I probably have the best control of all vampires. Now I am sure you have some questions for me." Aurica said in that captivating voice and you could just hear her Romanian accent coming through. Not to heavily but not to lightly just perfect like everything else about her. I snapped out of my daze, and mentally scolded myself **_**'Why the hell would she want me, I am a pathetic human, she is a gorgeous, strong and enchanting vampire' **_**"Actually I do have a few." She nodded for me to continue "Why did you choose to save me, even go as far as to earn Aro's ire?" she sighed. "Dustin how much do you know of us vampires?" "I believe everything." I replied truthfully. "Do you know how a vampire goes their entire existence looking for one person?" I thought for a moment "No care to elaborate?" She closed her eyes regardless of driving, I knew we would be fine. "Dustin, being a vampire is a lonely existence, trust me even with my coven I am still lonely. That is because we vampires search for all our existence for the one person who completes us, our confidant, our friend, our lover, our…mate." I nodded "Okay, I understand but again I ask because I believe we are getting off track, Why did you save me?"**

**Again she sighed, she'd been doing that a lot. "Dustin, I am the only person in my coven without a mate…I believe you are my mate." I felt as if I had just been hit by a lightning bolt, "Wh-wha-what?" I stammered. "Dustin, you being human your emotions aren't as refined as mine but I know deep inside me. It is you I have waited over eight hundred years for. I will not push you, or force you but one day I want to be your everything and I want you to be mine. I want to be you best friend, your confidant, someone whom you can come to, and your lover." Is this gorgeous vampire honestly saying she wants to be with me? "Okay, so I am a little stunned so let me see if I got this right. You believe, wait you know I am your soul mate the person whom you are meant to spend your existence with?" She nodded and I could tell that if she could she would be crying, why? Fear of rejection? Embarrassment? Sadness? Humiliation? There are so many possibilities.**

"**Aurica, I am flattered but can you tell me why your about to cry if you could?" She closed her eyes and took a few unnecessary breaths. "Dustin, I am scared you feel nothing for me. Or worse yet, disgust and hatred since I am a vampire." She cares what I think? I think…I think I love this vampire beside me. I gulp hard and lean over the center console to hug her tight as I can knowing she would barely feel it. I then whisper soothingly "I of course have never felt these emotions so I can't be sure, but I think…I think I love you Aurica." She pulled over the car onto the side of the road and before I could blink I was in my seat hugging her with her sitting on my lap hugging me back closely. I could feel her dry sobbing against me and just held her closer knowing now. Without a shadow of a doubt. I love Aurica. She finally stops sobbing and leans by my ear "Dustin, I love you." and then hugs me again. I couldn't honestly say how long we sat there in each others embrace but it would never be long enough. She reluctantly pulled away and looked into my eyes deeply with her beautiful red eyes. She leaned down and softly placed a kiss on my lips and in the instant they did I was shocked with a bolt of happiness and pleasure. She pulled away after only a second or two and hopped back into her seat. "Thank you Dustin." I smiled back at her and said "No, thank you Aurica, truly, thank you." I put as much sincerity and love behind it as I could.**

**She smiled lithely and it was again breathtaking. "So how about we find out about each other while we drive." I nod my head in agreement. "Mind if I go first?" She asks. "Not at all." "Well, lets start simple, How old are you?" I smile "First tell me how old you think I am by my appearance." She smirks "Nineteen?" I chuckle "No one ever gets it right, I am only sixteen." She smiled and said your turn. "How about you, how old were you before you were turned?" "I was seventeen, I have been a vampire for eight-hundred and eighty two years. I am eight-hundred and ninety-nine years old." I gasp and say "No offence but you are OLD!" she chuckles. We kept driving and found out more and more about each other when we were half way through Austria my stomach growled. Aurica hit herself in the forehead and said "Oh my, I am so sorry Dustin, we will stop in the next town and get you some food." I smile at her "Thanks, truthfully though I am used to being hungry, I would sometimes go a week or more without food while in Volterra." She grimaced and said "I won't let anyone ever harm you again Dustin." I smiled again. I have smiled more in the six hours of driving we have been doing than in the two years I was with the Volturi.**

**We finally were entering Transylvania, and I smiled because I seen there was snow. I smiled brightly at the snow, because it reminded me of back in Canada. "Why are you smiling?" Aurica asked me. "The snow, it reminds me from when I was in Canada. I have never liked the heat and I love the snow, Transylvania is beautiful already and I haven't seen anything of it yet." She grinned at me "You have got that right, just wait until you see our home in the Transylvanian Alps, or you could possibly know them as the Southern Carpathians." I smiled and mumbled under my breath "home…" Aurica must have heard me because she looked at me deeply and squeezed the hand she had been holding since we kissed. "So Aurica, before we get to your home" she cut me off "Our, Our home Dustin." I smiled "Okay, our, so before we get there may I ask how many are in your coven?" **

**Aurica's POV**

**I smiled and began "Including you our coven will have ten members. The five men are Andrei, Ciprian, Matei, and Ion. In order their mates are, Anca, Ioana, Corina, and Dominica." I heard him gulp "I hope they don't get to mad if I mix them up at first…" "They won't now on to descriptions."**

"**Andrei is the only male in the coven with a power he can make you believe even the most obvious of lies if he says it while staring into your eyes. If he wanted he could make you think you're a ninety-two foot purple T-rex named Bob. Though the effect only lasts about fifteen minutes. He is slightly shorter than you about 5"11, he has shoulder length black hair that has a streak of blue through the bangs. He has a medium build and is overall slightly smaller than you. Though his muscles are more toned due to being a vampire. He was twenty-two when he was changed." I paused to make sure everything sunk in he nodded and I continued. "His mate is Anca she is a tiny girl about 5 foot flat and extremely slight. She has mid back length white hair, Anca has no power.**

**Next up is Ciprian, He is always very cryptic but is by far the oldest in the coven, he's roughly two-thousand years old. He was around twenty six when he was turned. He has short pale blonde hair. He is 6"2 but is slim and small shouldered. His mate is Ioana, She has a strange power, it is hard to explain she…feels your dedication and commitment? Its rather confusing, simply put she can tell if you are willing and prepared to do something or if your lying. She is 5"7 with Black hair to her shoulder blades with blonde streaks. **

**Matei is the youngest of us, He is only a hundred and thirty. He has a buzz cut of brown hair and is massive. He's 7"2 and towers over us all. His mate is Corina, she has long flowing bluish black, we call it raven, hair. She is 5"8 the tallest of us girls. **

**Last up is Ion, He has normal length, blonde hair that the bangs hang in his eyes. He is the shortest of the guys 5"8. Finally his mate is Dominica. She is obsessed with collecting medieval weaponry, she has really short punk-like black, blue, purple, and red hair. She's 5"2 an inch shorter than me. Well that's the coven. Oh also you're a surprise they have no idea about you yet."**

**With that I smiled. He went looked at me and said "Are you sure that is safe? I am just considering I don't think these people have as much control, except umm Ciprian because he has had so long to master his thirst." I nodded "We all have exceptional control if anyone would attack you it would be Andrei, but once he knows you're my mate he wouldn't dare." He smiled and said "How long until we get home?" I smiled "About two hours, there are a few checkpoints to go through." He nodded "Mind if I sleep til' we get there?" "Not at all sleep well." With that he reclined his seat closed his eyes and fell asleep. I pulled out my cell phone and decided I would call home. On the second ring I hear Ciprian's voice on the line "Hello Aurica." "Hey, Ciprian, I am on my way home from Volterra, I will be home in about two hours, and I have a little, no big surprise for you all." "Oh, care to give me a hint Aurica?" He asked intrigued. "No way, then you would figure it out, just tell everyone to be there and tell them that I have a surprise." He said 'okay' then I hung up. Only two more hours and I would find out how my family felt about me finally finding my mate, I stroked Dustin's blonde hair aimlessly.**

**Okay, so there is chapter three this one was more to get you to know everyone's looks and names. Those are all actual Romanian (Transylvanian Area) Names from the years 1200-1600. Thus the reason they are a little strange, same with Aurica. Dustin is me… Member got the idea from a dream… I hoped you liked it… Please R&R**


	4. Arrival

**Hey everyone, I hope you are all liking this, I just got a lot more ideas from last nights dream. Please R&R**

Aurica's POV (Still)

We were less than five minutes from home so I gently shook Dustin awake. He smiled and said "Hey Aurica, what's up are we there?" "No not yet, but we will be in about four minutes now." He sat up the seat and grinned at me. "Well I am just hoping that, umm…Andrei doesn't attack me before you have a chance to explain." I chuckled softly "Don't worry he wont." Then I seen our home, Our large mansion."

"We're home Dustin." He smiled and if I had a heartbeat it would have stuttered. "Are you ready?" I questioned. He audibly gulped and then said "As ready as one can be." I smiled and got out of the car as did he. He walked over to me and I grabbed his hand and we walked up to the door. I pushed it open and walked in, hand in hand, with Dustin. "Everyone, I am home, stay in the living room I am coming." I heard a chorus of 'okays' Dustin just looked around awed. I smiled and lead him to the living room. I made him stand around the corner. The television was on loud so that would block out Dustin's heartbeat. I walked in and smiled at everyone "Hey everyone how are you all?" "We're all good Aurica so what is this surprise you told Ciprian of?" Matei asked being impatient. I smiled mischievously "I found something." Everyone looked quizzically at me the said "Okay, we'll bite, what did you find." I giggled which was Dustin's signal he rounded the corner and stood next to me. "My mate." The girls all smiled brightly and ran up and hugged me. The guys eyes looked about to fall out of their heads and jaws had hit the floor. Andrei then exclaimed "That's great Aurica but…he's human…" Anca smacked him and whispered 'she could change that dummy' Dustin smiled and said "Hello. You all must me Andrei, Anca, Ciprian, Ioana, Matei, Corina, Ion and Dominica." They nodded as each of their names were said.

Then Ciprian being so observant noticed something "Hello boy, how can you be comfortable in a house full of vampires? Not scared at all?" He smiled and answered "I have been a slave for the Volturi for over two years but I am not scared, I never have been scared I truly have no idea what it is like, that's the reason they kept me for so long." Ciprian looked at him sceptically. "No one has never been scared boy." Dustin smirked at his disbelief "Ciprian, my name is Dustin, and truthfully even if the lot of you were starving and I was bleeding I wouldn't be scared, Even if I was staring death in the face I could smile, fear is non-existent to me." Ciprian smiled "That is very interesting, hmm. I think I just realized something…" I sighed "Please don't be cryptic Ciprian, what is it?" "I was just thinking perhaps that trait will become a gift when he is turned." Dustin looked quizzically "You said 'when' but it is still an 'if' I honestly would love to be turned, that would mean an eternity with Aurica but it is up to her if she wants me around for that long." Ioana chimed in "He isn't bluffing he is completely dedicated to Aurica, I can tell he would die before letting someone hurt her." Everyone looked baffled at Ioana even me. Dustin had an embarrassed smile.

I looked at him joyously "Dustin, do you truly mean that? You would sacrifice your humanity for me?" He smiled a tender smile and I could tell he was showing his love for me through his eyes "Of course Aurica, you said my human emotions aren't as strong as yours but honestly I don't think I could ever have any more love for you." All the girls looked in awe of Dustin's confession, the guys looked at him with acceptance. Then Matei boomed in "Well, we're all paired up now." He walked over and lightly for us clapped Dustin on the shoulder. "Hey, Dustin, I am going to say this now, if you hurt her, I will kill you." Dustin looked at him calmly and said "Nice attempt on the intimidation but I am sure you can say honestly Is it possible to ever hurt your mate?" Matei looked cockily at Dustin "Nice one kid." Dustin just shrugged "Just trying to prove a point." Anca being the hyper-active person she is jumped up and hugged Dustin tight "Ouch, hey…Anca…loosen up please…" He said gasping. "Oops. Sorry Dustin." He shrugged "It's fine" Anca looked at me "When are you going to change him" she said below his range of hearing "Hey don't leave me out of the conversation" Dustin said jokingly. Anca giggled and said "Your interesting kid" Dustin shook his head "Jeez this is going to get annoying but I guess compared to all of you I am just a kid." Everyone laughed at that even shy Corina. "So as I was saying when are you going to change him?" Anca asked me again Dustin grinned apparently wanting to hear the answer as eagerly as everyone else. "I will change him when he wants." Dustin smirked and leaned in and spoke so quite he couldn't hear himself and only I could hear him "what if I said I wanted right now." I giggled and nipped his ear playfully. Dustin stood back up. "I will wait a little while to get to know you all better, and for you to get to know me. Maybe you wouldn't want me in your coven." Everyone nodded understandingly. Then Anca came up with an idea "How about we each as our pairs meet with Dustin for a couple hours today? Then we can ask about him and he can find out about us." Dustin nodded "Sounds good to me."

Dustin's POV

I spent the day speaking with everyone and was completely fascinated. Matei is the only one under four hundred years old. Ciprian and Ioana are both nearly two-thousand. I found out their stories before being changed and I learned how they are much closer on an emotional level than the Volturi were. They are almost a family not a coven, with Ciprian as the Father-figure and Matei is a big teddy bear unless you hurt his family then you better run. Everyone kept calling me things like 'boy' and 'child' and 'kid' it is getting really annoying but they are all older than my like great-great-great-grandfather. So I will just have to endure it. I look to the clock and see its 11:23, I yawn and said "Well, the human here needs sleep so can someone lead me to somewhere where I can do just that?" They all chuckled loudly and then Matei said "Sure, kid, I'll show you, I wanted to ask you something in private anyway."

Matei led me to an awesome room, I could only guess that the bed cost a fortune. "So what'd you want to ask me Mat?" I learned earlier he prefers Mat not Matei. "I just actually wanted to know if you are serious about Aurica and not going to hurt her, Of course I don't mean physically but emotionally." I smiled at Mat "Hey Mat, This is putting it lightly but I don't know how to explain it. When I seen her in Volterra something in me just…clicked, I instantly fell head over heels in love with her and that only strengthens every second. Mat believe me when I said I will stick around as long as she wants me. If that is an eternity then that would be an eternity of heaven." Mat smiled "That's deep man." I chuckled. Just then the door flew open and Aurica grabbed me in a tight hug. I felt a rib compress and then there was a crack. Mat and Aurica jumped and she released me instantly. I look at my bottom right rib "Fuck!!! That hurt!" "CIPRIAN!" Aurica called louder than necessary. "Oh my, what happened." Mat was still in shock and shook his head "Aurica hugged him…a bit to tight." Ciprian chuckled slightly "Well lets tape that up Dustin" I grimaced "Damn, I hate taping ribs…" I trailed off. Aurica looked at me with a deep frown "You have had it done before Dustin?" She asked sadly. I sighed "I put my life with the Volturi very nicely this is probably my tenth or so rib." I shrugged like it was nothing "I am so sorry Dustin!" She bellowed. "Sorry for what?" I question bewildered. "What you had to go through… and cracking your rib…" I smiled "It's fine, I am quite soft and weak compared to you but as I am guessing since you heard mine and Mat's talk, that might change as long as you want me, and the others don't mind me being a part of the coven." she gave me a smile then came up to me and was about to hug me when she remembered my rib, I pulled her by her waist and kissed her icy lips softly feeling another bolt of euphoric bliss and happiness shoot through me. "I love you Aurica." I then laid down and Ciprian got to work on my rib.

**I KNOW I KNOW "What took me so long" I am so sorry!!!! I actually thought I had updated but I guess it didn't post so here it is.**


End file.
